Emerald Eyes
by DemonWingz4
Summary: Numbah 4 is in jail for murder. But he was mind controlled , by who? This is my first KND fic. so no flames.
1. Default Chapter

Demon: I'm not gonna do all that happy authors notes stuff at the beginning, cause I never read them! But I do have to do the disclaimer. I don't own KND. There that's over with, so just skip all this and start reading the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just last week everything was fine. Now look at me, I'm stuck in this cruddy jail cell. I don't get it; how could this have happened without me knowing? I didn't mean to kill her, did I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was violently awakened by someone shaking me. I must've fallen asleep. At first I was relieved and thought that this horrible dream was over. When I opened my eyes I found I was still in this cruddy jail cell, and that an officer as waking me up. "Hey kid, your lunch is here." Then he left slamming the cell door behind him. (Even though I was in jail I still wore my normal orange sweatshirt and blue jeans.) I looked down at my meal. It didn't even look fit for a rat. All it was a bunch of . Err well I'm not sure. I was defiantly not gonna eat that. stuff. I pushed it aside; remembering when I had tried to cook, because Numbah 5 was sick. It was a disaster; it exploded after five minuets in the oven. I got real mad and started cursing at the oven and kicking it. Numbah 2 had to take over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat there for a while remembering when we were all back in the tree house. I came to the harsh realization that I might not ever get to see my teammates again. Well, the remaining members.soon another officer came to my cell. "What do ya want." I told him coldly. He said nothing but tossed me my new prison clothes. I never thought they arrested kids, but I guess I was wrong. After he left I changed into the orange outfit. It smelled like barf. How nice. The number said, 486. I guess I'm 486 now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw some officers taking in some guy. He had a scar on his face. I remembered my own scar. I wasn't even aware I had it until just a few days ago. I guess that's what happens when you're brain dead and running around like a maniac at night. I still haven't figured out who did this to me, but whoever they were, when I got out of here, either by escaping or it's my time, they would pay. Greatly. I really don't care how they did it. I just wanna know who.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun is setting. The end of this long day has finally come. I watched as long as I could, something I don't usually do. Something I never want to do again because it's real boring. Soon my small cell was dark. The hall lights were on for a while. There were a few clouds in the sky, and a few stars. It was a night like this when the murder occurred. And I was freed from my trance..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon: ok, I know this was a short chapter but this only my first fic. Keep that in mind. I hoped you liked the first chapter! 


	2. This and That

Demon: Yay! 2nd chapter up!  
  
4: And you're celebrating why?  
  
Demon: Huh? Oh yeah, well. you do the disclaimer! runs off leaving #4*  
  
4: Hey! Oh well. Demon doesn't own KND (thankfully)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had just come back from fighting the DCFDTL, and Numbah 3 was already jumping in everyone's face saying things like " Yay! We won! Yaaay!" "Don't get your hopes up just yet Numbah 3. They'll be back, I'm sure." Numbah 1 said. Numbah 2 rubbed his stomach. "Is it time to eat yet? That battle sure made me hungry." Numbah 5 rolled her eyes. " Sure why not?" I wasn't that hungry. I had a pounding headache and not to mention a deep gash on my face. I just walked to my room so I could lie down, but just for a little bit. Numbah 3 followed me down the hall. "Hey Numbah 4, where're ya going?" "To my room" I told her. "Okey-doekey!" She said happily and skipped off. When I got to my room I plopped right down on my arena/bed. Sometimes I wish I had a real bed. Before I knew it I was drifting to sleep. Before I was fully asleep I thought I saw fire all over my room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up I checked my watch. 9:13. I must have been sleeping for longer than I thought. I was pretty hungry so I went to the kitchen. There was a note on the table with some kind of food wrapped up in foil. I picked up the note.  
  
I left you some chow.  
  
Numbah 5  
  
P.S. There's instructions on  
The back so you don't blow  
Anything up.  
  
I unwrapped the foil to find a burger. I heated it up as told and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I quickly ate the burger and drank the soda. There was really nothing else to do so I went back to my room and fell back asleep. I saw those flames again when I closed my eyes. They were starting to get on my nerves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to Numbah 3 screaming in my ear. " WAKE UP NUMBAH 4!!!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Numbah 3! If you eva do that again, I'll I'll." Numbah 3 just smiled and left. Is there ever a time when she's not happy? My head still hurt, but not as much. I felt cold all over, but I wasn't sure why. I was about to find my answer. I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Numbah 5 was cooking something, Numbah 3 was sitting at the table eating rainbow monkey cereal, Numbah 1 was waiting patiently, and Numbah 2 was watching Numbah 5 anxiously. I walked over to a chair and sat down across from Numbah 1. "Numbah 4, are you alright?" Numbah 1 asked me. "Yeah, neva betta." Numbah 1 looked concerned. "Well, you look awfully pale." I looked confused. Numbah 2 glanced over for the first time. "He's got a point Numbah 4." And went back to waiting for the food. "well, I do fell kinda-" Numbah 5 cut me off. "Pancakes are ready!" Numbah 2 watched as she set them down on the table. Then he grabbed two of them. I took one, Numbah 1 took one, Numbah 5 took two, and Numbah 3 still ate her cereal. I grabbed the syrup, and Numbah 5 saw my paleness for the first time. "Hey Numbah 4." I looked up. "Your skin, it's all, pale." "Yeah I know." I knew it didn't mean anything, boy was I wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who wants ta play Numbah 5?" Numbah 5 called out. We were getting ready to play on one of those dance machines with the arrows. Numbah 3 raised her hand, so did I. " Hmm. Numbah 5 picks.Numbah 4!" Numbah 5 had picked me, something she normally doesn't do. I didn't care I just got up on the plat form. I hated these things, I didn't expect to get picked so I raised my hand. The music started and we started dancing. "Let's see you beat me." Numbah 5 bragged. After a while something strange started happening, I was getting tired. My dancing slowed. Numbah 5 watched suspiciously. Soon my arms were flopping at my side. "You ok Numbah 4?" Numbah 5 asked. I nodded my head before passing out. There were those flames again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4: Since Demon left I'm gonna replace her with, Numbah 3!  
  
3: Yay!  
  
Demon: What?! NOOO!!! pounces #3 and moves her aside*  
  
4: I knew that would work. *Snicker* 


	3. Movies and memories

Demon: ok, I know I did all that happy fun stuff in the last chapter, but not this time. Nope, nope, nope.  
  
4: well it looks ta me ya already did.  
  
Demon: oh. Well I don't own the Kids Next Door or Holes. That was the disclaimer.  
  
4: yeah we know  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in a strange place, not even a place. Just a pitch-black room. "Hullo?" No answer, just an echo. Something about this place made it feel fake; but than so real at the same time. I couldn't decide which it was. I looked at my hand, still pale. I reached up to touch my gash, it was gone. How could something that deep be gone already? I figured I wanted to get out of here, but how? I decided to find a wall then there were have to be a door somewhere along the wall. I never thought I was that smart. (4:Hey! Demon: lol) So I ran forward until I hit something. I made one mistake, my hands weren't out. So I kept running, and running, and running. Until I passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought I heard voices. "ey-bah-our-al-?" "eloooooo" "e's-onna-ull-oo" "an-oo-ear-e-ver-an-out-ha ha" I opened my eyes. I saw Numbah 1, 2, 3, and 5 leaning over me. They were all blurry and spinning. I clenched my eyes shut once more. Then I opened them again to see everything back to normal. I sat up, I was still in the same room where I had passed out. I looked down at my hand; it wasn't pale any more. "Numbah 4, what happened?" Numbah 1 asked me. "Well, I'm not really sure." I told him. "Yeah, you were like 'uhhh' then you fell down." Numbah 3 imitated me falling down. "How long was I out?" Numbah 2 opened his mouth but didn't say anything. "Well, we don know for sure. We wasn't watchin the clock." Numbah 5 said. I remembered that dream again, I touched my gash, but it was gone. Just like in the dream! This was all too weird. I decided to tell them about what had happened. "Uhh, guys, I ave something ta tell you." I wasn't sure I wanted to anymore. "Well, what is it?" Numbah 1 asked me. I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Well, I forgot." I couldn't tell, I just couldn't. "So soon?" Said Numbah 2. Numbah 1 raised an eyebrow. "Well alright then." They all walked off except Numbah 5. She glanced at me. "Whatever." She went with them. I watched them leave the room not knowing what to think. I watched the door for a while after they left and decided to watch a movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't like too many kinds of movies, so I just randomly picked out one. I "randomly chose" Holes. Not one of my favorites, but oh well. {A/N: ok, I actually like this movie, so don't go saying "but that's a great movie" blah blah, OR saying stuff like "that movie sux"} I had been watching for a while and got to the part where they were climbing the mountain. More specifically, the part where zero uses the shovel to help Stanley up the mountain. Yeah you get the point. When I saw the part where zero's looking down at his cuts I remembered what my gash, cut whatever you want to call it; had been almost that deep. I had gotten it the day I told you about a while ago. It had been yesterday, but it felt like five minutes ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had just arrived at the DCFDTL's house. I think we were there because of some weapon they stole from us in our last battle. We each had a weapon in hand except Numbah 1. We slowly entered the main room of the house. It was dark and we couldn't see. Then all of a sudden, the lights turned on. There waiting for us were those cruddy DCFDTL. I always hated when the DCFDTL talk, they sound so stupid. "Hello Kids Next Door. We were expecting you." Right after they finished saying that, they started shooting at us with these star-like blades. We made sure to dodge all of them. Numbah 1 was just running around trying not to get hit. Numbah 2 had his flying backpack thing on so he was flying around dodging them. Numbah 3 was cart wheeling around them. Numbah 5 was just melting them with her ray gun. Me, I was sending them right back to the DCFDTL with the S.P.L.A.K.E.R. I was doing pretty well, until I missed one aimed right at my face. It hit me hard, right on my cheek. It hurt like heck! After they had hit me they stopped firing and left. What wimps! Numbah 5 rushed over because she was the closest, followed by Numbahs 1, 2, and 3. "Numbah 4, you ok?" Numbah 5 asked. "I don't know." I replied. "Kids Next Door! Back to HQ!" Numbah 1 announced. So we left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The movie was over and Numbah 5 was already making lunch. I walked into the kitchen to see what she was up to. "Hey Numbah 5." She didn't know I was there and jumped just the littlest bit. "Oh, hey Numbah 4, what's up?" "Not much, you?" I answered. "What does it look like I'm doin?" She looked at me with a 'duh' expression on her face. "Uhh, cookin?" I replied. She rolled her eyes at me. Well she did ask. Numbah 2 walked into the kitchen. He could always smell food, even from a mile away. "Hey Numbah 5, watcha cookin?" Numbah 2 asked hungrily. "Mac' and cheese." She answered. He sat down, already waiting for it to be done. I knew Numbah 5 took a long time to make macaroni and cheese so I went to my room. I was bored so I decided to fight one of those robots I had. I was setting it to how hard I wanted it. There were four different choices, Hard, Medium, Easy, and So Easy You Must Be A Wimp. That one I had thought up, every time I look at that I always end up laughing. I didn't this time though, I just didn't feel like it. I turned it on Hard, I usually did. I got in the ring and started fighting it. It wasn't any different from before, but after this morning I felt a little uneasy about this. Maybe I should have set it on Medium.wait what was I thinking? My thoughts had distracted me from the fight, the robot socked me right in my chin. I stumbled back words; the robots were pretty strong. Knowing it had won, the robot automatically turned off. I was bleeding slightly on my chin, but not much. I got up and wiped the little amount of blood onto my sleeve. I should've paid attention. Oh well. I could tell that lunch was done because I could hear Numbah 2 scarfing down his macaroni already. I walked into the kitchen. Numbahs 5, 2, and 3 were there. Numbah 1 was probably working on some new defense or something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halfway though lunch Numbah 1 finally came to eat lunch. He looked tired. "What took you so long?" Numbah 3 asked him. I was working on some security cameras; I wanted to have them finished before lunch. I plan to put them up right after." Numbah 1 itched his back and sat down. I stood up. "We don't need no cruddy cameras our defense is strong enough!" "You never know Numbah 4, someone could strike at any moment." Numbah 1 had a point; I sat down and finished eating. After I was done I snuck into Numbah 1's room. I looked on the table; there were about ten small cameras on it. I picked one up to examine it. It looked pretty high tech, different from most of our weapons or defense items. I wasn't familiar with this kind of stuff but I could tell it must have a clear picture and at least have sound. Little did I know, these cameras would be very important later. 


	4. Kuki quarrels and something else

Demon: Disclaimer is, I don't own KND or nerf.  
  
4: Don't ya have somethin else ta say?  
  
Demon: Oh yeah, if you're the type of person who like ¾ stories, this story is not for you. Sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was pretty normal. Not to mention, I felt a lot better. But things around here could never be normal anymore. It was about 1:12 pm, and Numbah 3 was playing rainbow monkeys in her room when I walked by. She had the door open, "I can't believe you actually like those things." I said in disgust. Numbah 3 gave me a dirty look. "They're not "things." They're my friends." She said angrily. "Friends? They're just cruddy stuffed animals. And that's all they'll ever be." Teasing Numbah 3 just came naturally to me. "Don't say that!" She yelled. I could tell she was getting angry. "Get a life." I muttered under my breath. I never knew until then that Numbah 3 had such great hearing. "I HAVE A LIFE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She screamed. She stood up and slammed the door, almost smacking me in the face. I could never understand her. I decided not to fight robots like I was going to do. I wanted to see what everyone else was doing. I walked up to Numbah 1's room and walked right in, I'm not the type who knocks unless it's a bathroom or something. Besides no one gets changed at that time of day. He looked up from his work. Sometimes I wonder if he ever has time for fun. "What do you want Numbah 4?" He asked annoyed. I could tell he didn't want me around. Too bad for him. "What ya workin on?" I had to know. He sighed. "Well if you have to know I'm finishing the cameras. They are almost finished." I nodded and left. I went to Numbah 2's room next. He was nowhere in sight. I thought someone say 'Go Yipper' He must've been reading those comics of his. I walked up the ladder that lead to his cockpit/bed. I took off the blanket. Sure enough he was under it reading a comic. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Numbah 2 asked. I shrugged. He pulled the covers back over him. I climbed down. After I shut his door I strutted up to Numbah 5's room. I opened the door and walked in. "Numbah 5 thinks it ain't right ta barge on in Numbah 5's room." She said looking up from a magazine. "I'm bored so I'm seein what everyone's doin." I told her. "Whateva." Numbah 5 returned to looking at her magazine. Not much was going on so I left. When I was about to go back to my room I saw a sign on Numbah 3's door. I walked over to see what it said. 'Do not disturb' I happened to have a black marker in my pocket so I took it out and crossed out the word 'not'. Now it said 'Do disturb'. Wonder if she'd notice?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went back to my room and turned on the wrestling channel. It was a pretty good match. Until some one came into my room. "Numbah 4!" It sounded like Numbah 3. I turned around, I was right. She had the sign in her hand. She shoved it right in my face. "Explain this!" It looked like she was in a bad mood that day. "Alright, I did it. What're ya gonna do? Sue me?" I said. She scowled. She turned her back, head held high, and walked away. I saw the perfect prank. Right on the top of my doorframe was a wad of gum. If I timed it right, and had a good aim, I could shoot it down before she walks under it. So it would fall on her hair. {A/N: ok, I know this probably isn't possible but umm, skip this and finish the chapter!} I quickly got out one of those nerf guns and aimed it at the gum. I shot. Direct hit. The gum fell right on her head. She had no idea what had happened at first. Then she reached up and picked at the gum. Almost immediately she saw the "dart". She figured me out. "WALLABEE BEATLES!" I couldn't help but roll over laughing. She marched right over to me and started slapping me. It didn't really hurt. Since I was stronger than her I grabbed her hands and pushed her into a wall. The whole wall thing was an accident. She hit her head kinda hard. She soon started to cry, either cause it hurt, or she was just upset with me. She jumped up and ran crying to her room slamming the door. "Hey, wait!" I called after her, but she was already to far to hear. Like I said before, she was probably in a bad mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At dinner Numbah 3 wouldn't stop giving me dirty looks. I of course threw them right back at her. This went on for a while until I decided to have some fun...I picked up a glob of food and threw it right at Numbah 3. "FOOD FIGHT!" I had begun one of the best food fights because even Numbah 1 joined in! Food was flying back and forth, this way and that way. It was hard to tell who was throwing what with all the food. One of my favorite things about the KND, you can have a food fight without no cruddy adults to ruin it. One glob hit me right in the face. One went in my hair, another on my shirt. Well you get the point. Numbah 3 didn't seem too happy though, and she usually loves food fights. She was actually frowning the whole time. This was not normal for Numbah 3. I decided to try to cheer her up. I picked up some food and threw it right at Numbah 3' face. She had no idea it was coming and it hit her head on. She stood up and marched down the hall to who knows where. After that I decided to leave her alone for the rest of the day. Everything I did that day just made things worse for Numbah 3. Well, not everything, but you get the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I was going to bed that night I felt very uneasy. I was having strange and twisted dreams of bloody things. Some of the dreams even had my teammates in them. But they looked like corpses or they were beheaded and stuff like that. I wanted to wake up, to end these horrible dreams. But I just couldn't. The last dream and the longest one was of a ghost-like Numbah 3. She just came out of nowhere and started talking about stuff like. "Why, why, why" Or "You shall pay..." It was very strange. After that dream I finally fell asleep and was back to normal dreams. Before and after the ghost dream I kept on feeling a sharp pain near my left eye. It felt like someone had taken some kind of blade and slashed me across my eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up it was still night and I was not in my room. Or in the tree house. I was out on the deck that goes around the tree house. My head hurt and I still had that pain near my left eye. I thought I smelled something foul. I looked down at my shirt; it was splattered with blood. But that wasn't making the smell I looked over across from me. There was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. It looked like something that was cut up pretty good. It had a pool of blood surrounding it. I shuddered. I looked up at the sky hoping this was just one of those dreams I had had before. The sky had a few clouds and a few stars in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon: Ok, I'm not sure if the rating is still good for this story. But umm, I'm not sure what to say about this chapter besides most of my chapters are short...  
  
4: ............  
  
Demon: I really don't care if you flame me for this chapter and this chapter only, so if you must. Go ahead. 


	5. The moment you've all been waiting for

Demon: Ok, just a warning before I start the disclaimer. This chapter is going to contain a scene that is gory. Just warning you.  
  
4: This betta be good.  
  
Demon: Ok now for the part we all love, the disclaimer! I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't bear to be near that thing anymore so I ran back into the tree house. I ran straight to my room. I would tell the others in the morning. Well morning came and I was still in my room. I could tell Numbah 1 was up because I heard him moving about the tree house. I walked out of my room already dressed to see what he was doing. I didn't have the bloody shirt on anymore. Numbah 1 was taking tapes out of all the security cameras. "So ya finally got them up." Numbah 1 turned to me. "Yes, just yesterday." He told me. I nodded and went to go get something to eat. Just as I expected Numbah 1 had cleaned up the kitchen. There wasn't a spot of food left anywhere. I grabbed some cereal and poured a bowl for myself. Soon we were all in the kitchen eating breakfast except Numbah 3. "She's probably still in her room playin with them rainbow monkeys." Numbah 5 had said. Numbah 1 obliviously wasn't going to wait any longer. "Numbah 4, can you go get Numbah 3?" I remembered yesterday, I had been pretty mean to Numbah 3. She probably wasn't going to listen to me. Even though I didn't want to I got up to go get her. When I got to her door I clenched my fists hoping for the best and knocked....No answer. I knocked again. "Hey Numbah 3, ya in there?" Still nothing. I was getting frustrated. So I just opened the door and walked right in. "Hey Numbah 3 ti-" I stopped, she wasn't even in here. So I walked out. When I got back to the kitchen Numbah 1 was waiting for Numbah 3 to follow behind me. "Well?" Numbah 1 asked. "Uhh, she wasn't in her room." Numbah 1 looked confused. I shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was only about an hour after breakfast and still no sign of Numbah 3. Just then the alarm went off. I rushed to the lab, that's where the alarm came from. Numbah 1 was sitting at a desk with a TV screen on it. "Team, I called you here because I know where Numbah 3 is." He looked at me. Then back at the TV. He put a small tape into it and it began to play. Here's what it had on it:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numbah 3 walked out onto the porch and leaned over the railing. "I love looking at the stars, they're so pretty." She said. She sighed. Just then I walked out onto the porch. My eyes almost glowing. Numbah 3 saw me and said "Oh, hi Numbah 4. What are you doing out here?" I said nothing. I had a blank look on my face. Numbah 3 frowned. "Numbah 4, you don't look so good." At first I said nothing then I spoke "Yes, I know." Numbah 3 started to look worried. I turned my back to her. She watched me as I got something out. I turned to face Numbah 3. Holding a sword in my hands. Numbah 3's eyes went wide. I raised the weapon and brought it down on Numbah 3 aiming for her heart, I missed and hit her stomach instead. I couldn't bear to watch anymore, but I had to. I tried again to slash her. She screamed out from the first blow. Before I brought it down again she yelled out to me. "NOOOO!" I acted as if I didn't hear her. I slashed her all over until she looked just like that bloody thing I saw last night. I then realized something, that WAS Numbah 3! Numbah 1 turned off the tape. Numbah 2 ran screaming like a girl to his room. Numbah 5 stood there in shock. She started shaking her head. Numbah 1 looked me straight in the eye. "Numbah 4, you do know that you will be kicked off the KND and I will have to call the police." I shook my head and ran straight to my room. I had no memory of this, but I did have that ghost dream...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by someone coming into my room. I looked up it was Numbah 5. "What are ya doin here?" I asked her. "Numbah 5 just thought she would come in ta say bye. Since Numbah 1 called the cops on ya." Numbah 5 sat down. She looked at me. "Why'd ya do it? You know, kill Numbah 3." "I didn't mean to. I was asleep the whole time. Numbah 1 just won't believe me" Numbah 5 looked at the ground then back at me. "Numbah 5 believes you. And she's gonna find a way to bust you outta jail." After she said that she stood up and left. I hoped she was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was still sitting there when the cops showed up. They told me to stand up and put my hands behind my back. Even though I didn't want to listen to those adults. I did as I was told. They put my hands in handcuffs and brought me out to their car. I took one last look at the tree house, and I thought I saw Numbah 5 at a window, waving goodbye. I wanted to wave back, but I couldn't because of my handcuffs. I just half smiled. They put me in the car. And I could barely see my reflection. I had a scar over my left eye. I watched the tree house until we were too far away to see it. I sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now back to reality. I was still laying in my "bed" in my jail cell. I tried going to sleep but I just couldn't. Then I thought I heard someone say my name, no wait, my "Numbah". "Numbah 4, is that you?" 


	6. The escape

Demon: Yay! I've finally continued!  
  
4: Oh joy...  
  
Demon: Anyway, I've kinda had a "writers block." But it's over, for now...  
  
4: Oh, who cares what YOU have ta say, the people 'ave been waitin for this chapta, so give it to 'em!  
  
Demon: Oh, yeah, right. Also, don't own Kids Next Door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"N-Numbah 5, what are you doin here?" I couldn't believe she had actually come. "I told you Numbah 5 would bust you out, so she is." She jumped from her spot at the window into my cell. I noticed the bars on the windows were gone. "How'd ya get rid of the bars?" I asked her. "Easy, with this." Numbah 5 held up a small portable laser gun. "Now, here's the plan. We'll go from here to the wall, but movin carefully so the light won't "hit" us. Then we go under the wall through the hole Numbah 5 dug. Then, we go back to the tree house and get whateva we need there. I'll tell ya what ta do from there." I nodded and we went out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numbah 5 opened the tree house door slowly. "I'll wait for ya out here, get what ya need ta get and come out. Quietly, Numbah 1 and Numbah 2 are sleepin." She whispered. "Right" I said and went inside. I walked slowly to my old room. I decided to get my old orange sweatshirt with the hood, a pair of jeans, and some food. After I had changed back to my normal outfit, I crept into the kitchen. I grabbed whatever I could find. Then I went back outside. Numbah 5 motioned to follow her. We walked down the road for a while in silence. "Hey, Numbah 5. Why couldn't we just stay at the tree house?" I asked curiously. She sighed. "Well, Numbah 1 and Numbah 2 don't trust you no more. They don't know if you'll turn on them. But Numbah 5 knows you didn't mean ta kill Numbah 3. Right?" Well of course I didn't mean to. Someone else probably made me somehow. Then it hit me. "Numbah 5, I think I what happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember how I got hit in that last battle with the DCFDTL? Well they must've inserted some "mind control" thing into me. "  
  
"That's probably why you weren't yourself after that."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I spent the night at Numbah 5's "real" house that night, on her couch downstairs. It was much more comfortable than that cruddy cot at jail. Wonder if they'd found I was gone. Probably, they woke us all up at five in the morning. All too soon I heard Numbah 5 telling me to "get up." I jumped off the couch. "Oh, for cryin out loud, what time is it!" Numbah 5 rolled her eyes. "7:56." Oh.  
  
After a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs we went outside. "So what do you have "planned" for today." I nagged. "Well, just go to them Delightful Children's mansion and pay 'em back." If people's eyes can bug out like one of those lizards. {A/N: yeah, I forgot the name.} I'm sure mine did. "What?! What if they do it again?" Numbah 5 shrugged. "We'll just have ta deal with it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon: What a short chapter, oh well, I couldn't help it... 


End file.
